1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electric motors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamic linear stator segment control for a linear electric motor for a transportation system.
2. Background Information
A linear motor is an electric motor that has had its stator and rotor “unrolled” so that instead of producing torque, it produces a linear force along its length. This can be useful for a variety of purposes including high speed transportation systems. Coils can be wound around the core in, for example, a distributed winding configuration. The combination of the coils and the core are the stator of the linear motor.
A transportation system can operate by providing external power to vehicles using a linear motor and by propelling vehicles along tracks. For a transportation system such as a commuter rail system, power can be supplied to the entire transportation system continuously.